


Caught

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: All weekend, Sugawara hides away in Oikawa’s room. He turns his phone off and stays in his bed, comfortable and safe and away from Daichi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> part two is here! enjoy!!

All weekend, Sugawara hides away in Oikawa’s room. He turns his phone off and stays in his bed, comfortable and safe and away from Daichi. Far away from Daichi. 

After Sugawara had slept for a few hours on Friday, he’d snuck out of Oikawa’s dorm to the showers, leaving a note in case he woke up and found him missing. He hoped it would be enough.

Walking to the bathroom had been hard enough, body sore from Oikawa’s rough treatment, but finally looking at himself in the mirror was so much worse. He was covered in dark bruises, all down his jaw and neck. On his shoulder were two deep bite marks, scabbed over already but hurting just as much as when Oikawa had given them to him.

And the rest of his body was… he shook at the sight of the hand shaped bruises on his wrists and legs. Oikawa had done quite a number on him.

He’d showered, the thought of returning to his own dorm only briefly crossing his mind before he decided it was a horrible idea. He didn't want to face Daichi, and didn't want to risk upsetting Oikawa. He would go back to his… friend’s dorm and stay there. Where he belonged.

Now, halfway through Sunday and alone, he picks at a bag of popcorn, trying to distract himself with the snack. It’s so much harder to do that when Oikawa isn’t with him, but he’d needed to go to the library to grab some books, and had insisted that Sugawara stay behind. Daichi is almost always in the library Sundays, catching up on work and being a good college student.

Sugawara startles when the door suddenly opens, looking up over his shoulder at Oikawa. The annoyed look on his face fills him with anxiety, knowing he must have run into Daichi.

“Did you get your books?”

Oikawa doesn't answer at first, instead setting his bag on his desk and kicking off his shoes. He doesn't speak until he's crawling under the blanket with Sugawara, who rolls over to face him fully.

“I got my books, and I got an earful from Daichi.” His eyes are narrowed and his lips curl with distaste around the name. “He has no right asking if you're okay, not after what he did.”

Sugawara frowns, “What did you tell him?”

“To leave you alone. You're not his anymore.”

He lets those words sink in a bit. Since Oikawa had made a complete wreck of him just a couple of days ago, he’d been so sweet. Sugawara had managed to shower and return back to bed before the other boy had woken up, and then Oikawa had run to grab them both breakfast and they’d spent all afternoon in bed, quietly watching movies and napping. It had been nice.

They hadn’t spoken about what had happened though, and it has Sugawara on edge. Oikawa had said so many things to him, claimed him and told him he loved him. That he would take care of him.

Sugawara doesn't say anything still though, not ready for that conversation. Not knowing what he wants.

“Suga?” He looks up, thoughts cut short by Oikawa’s voice. He doesn't sound so upset anymore, which is a relief. “You don’t want to see him, right?”

That’s something Sugawara is sure about, and he nods immediately.

“I can’t see him.” Can’t see him, can't speak to him. He’s not ready.

Oikawa seems pleased by the answer, pressing his lips to Sugawara’s forehead and smiling.

"Mm, good. Stay away from him.”

He will.


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately, that plan fails miserably. The thought of facing Daichi, who would no doubt try to find him in his classes, leaves him feeling so anxious that he refuses to go to class for two days. On Wednesday though, he knows he can’t avoid it any longer, not with exams coming up soon.

Iwaizumi had returned to the dorms late Sunday night, confused about Sugawara’s presence until Oikawa took him aside and explained what had happened. It wasn’t hard to convince him to let him stay after that, but Sugawara is all too aware of the questioning eyes on his very bruised neck. As concerned as he looked though, Iwaizumi kept quiet about it and Sugawara was grateful.

He’s even more grateful now as Iwaizumi walks with him first to his dorm to grab some things to hold him over for a few days, along with his school things, and then to his first class of the day. Thankfully, he just happened to have one close by at the same time.

“Have a good day, Sugawara,” He nods to him as he leaves, and then turns back to add, “Don’t avoid him too long. What he did was… awful, but you don’t want that talk hanging over your head for too long.”

With that, he leaves, Sugawara wishing it was as easy as just talking. It’s going to take a lot to soothe the pain in his heart.

He’s lucky all day, seeing Daichi once or twice, but managing to duck into a hall or empty room until he passes. Oikawa texts him just before his last class, telling him to wait there for him when it ends so they can walk back together.

When the time comes for him to do that, he stays and tries to chat with his professor for a bit, but she's in a hurry to leave, and he's left alone outside, crouched in a corner with his stuff. It’s dark, so even if Daichi comes looking for him, he’s hopeful that he'll be hard to find.

If only he were that lucky.

“Koushi?”

His blood runs cold at the sound of Daichi’s voice, head whipping around to the side, where Daichi stands a few feet away from him. He looks so- Well, he looks awful. Even in the poor lighting, Sugawara can tell that he's hardly slept, and it almost feels good knowing that.

Not good enough to ease away his anxiety though.

Daichi takes a step towards him and Sugawara stands quickly, almost tripping over himself as he backs away. Daichi’s hands fly up in front of him, like he's trying to show him that he doesn't mean him any harm. Like soothing a scared animal.

“Koushi, I just want to talk."

He wants to run, wants to bolt away and hide in Oikawa’s bed and never leave it. But he remembers what Iwaizumi told him, and knows he can’t keeping running away. He looks down at the ground and finally nods, “O-okay.”

Daichi doesn’t move any closer this time when he speaks, and Sugawara is glad he doesn't. He can’t handle that right now, maybe not ever.

“I’m so sorry, Koushi.” Daichi sounds so heartbroken. “I didn't mean to hurt you, I just-”

Sugawara’s apprehension turns to anger immediately at the words, his own words harsh.

“Didn’t mean to hurt me? If you didn't want to hurt me, you wouldn't have slept with her!” He’s livid, “Why did you sleep with her?”

Nothing could make it any better, but he needs to know. Needs Daichi to tell him, so he can stop hating himself. Stop blaming himself for it all.

Daichi at least has the decency to look miserable. He doesn’t answer at first, expression a wild array of emotions. Sugawara gets impatient, snapping at him again.

“If you didn’t love me anymore, why didn't you just tell me?” His voice breaks at the end, and he has to force back the sob that wants to rip from his throat. He can’t cry, he can’t cry.

Daichi looks taken aback, “No! Koushi, I still love you, I just- I…” He cuts himself off, clearly torn about what he wants to say.

Sugawara is about to yell again when Daichi finally grits the words out.

“I couldn't have sex with you, I- You weren't enough. I wasn’t attracted to you. So I slept with her instead.”

He feels like he's been slapped. He stares at Daichi in stunned silence for a moment, trying to process his words.

He wasn't enough. Wasn’t good enough. Couldn't even get his boyfriend hard. Not good enough, not like Yui.

Sugawara chokes out a sob, tears falling from his eyes now. He can’t breathe, can’t move. Wasn’t good enough. Disgusting.

Daichi moves towards him, eyes wide with the realization of how his words came out.

“Koushi, I didn’t mean it like-”

Hands touch his arms and he cries out, shoving Daichi away roughly, cringing back away from him and shaking his head.

So it was his fault. 

Ignoring Daichi’s apologies, he bolts. He needs to get away from him, needs to stop thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Back in Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s dorm, he crouches by Oikawa’s desk and tries to control his breathing, but it's useless.

Daichi didn't want him, couldn't bear the thought of sex with him. Was he that disgusting? Does Oikawa feel that way? No, he had held Sugawara, they'd had sex, Oikawa told him he loves him. But Daichi had told him that too. 

Maybe Oikawa does think he's disgusting. He hasn't touched him since, has barely kissed him.  

He can’t stop thinking, can't stop shaking. He’s sobbing, breaths choking out ragged and uneven. He needs to breathe. Can’t breathe.

Wide eyes flick up at the door when it flies open, a very frenzied looking Oikawa surprising him. He looks immediately to Sugawara, taking in his panicked, tear stained face, and rushes next to him without a word.

Just the sight of Oikawa calms him enough that he can get his breathing under control, taking deep, shaky breaths as Oikawa strokes his hair. They stay like that until Sugawara stops crying, voice a little hoarse when he finally speaks.

“Daichi found me.”

He knows that Oikawa has already guessed that. Between his previous state and the fact that he hadn’t been waiting where Oikawa had told him to, it’s obvious what happened.

Oikawa kisses his temple and slowly pulls him to his feet, grip a little tight, but not painful. Sugawara can tell that he’s furious, but he’s not aggressive and it helps keep Sugawara calm.

Oikawa doesn't say anything until they're seated on the bed, a comforting hand resting on Sugawara's back.

“What happened?” His voice is surprisingly calm.

Sugawara takes a deep breath, “He… he tried to apologize, explain why he did it.”

That seems to set Oikawa off, tone harsh as he replies, “What does it matter, you don't need him. He doesn't love you.”

Sugawara shrinks back a little, rushing to get his words out. “I- I needed to know,” He’s trembling again, just slightly. “Needed to know what I did wrong.”

It’s taking all of his will to not start crying again, but the resentment in Oikawa’s eyes makes it so hard.

“You don't need him, why the hell does it matter? Do you want to go back to him that badly?”

Sugawara recoils at the words. He doesn't- he can’t. He could never go back to Daichi, not after what he did. Even if he could, he would never be enough. Never be able to satisfy him properly.

And he has Oikawa now. But the look on his face is terrifying, leaving Sugawara stumbling to find the right words, to say the right thing to calm him. He keeps messing up, keeps upsetting him.

“N-no! I can’t- I don’t w-want to,” He clutches at Oikawa’s shirt, desperate to fix what he said, “I can’t lose you too. I-I don’t want to mess up again.”

He can’t meet Oikawa’s eyes now, his own welling up with fresh tears.

"I wasn’t good enough, he didn’t… couldn't do it with me. That’s why we never…” He pauses, voice soft and miserable when he continues. “I don’t want to disappoint you too.”

Oikawa is silent for so long that Sugawara finally looks up at him, and he's surprised at how… sad Oikawa’s expression is.

Oikawa shakes his head and leans in, kissing Sugawara so gently, so different than the other night.

“Didn’t I tell you, Koushi?” He continues pressing little kisses to his face as he speaks, trying to soothe Sugawara. “You still don’t realize how I look at you.”

He doesn't sound upset anymore, instead he’s almost amused. It just confuses Sugawara, but he listens, hand seeking out Oikawa’s like an anchor.

“You’re like all the stars in the sky, all condensed into one.” He grins, free hand cupping Sugawara's cheek, pulling his face close enough that their lips are almost touching. “One beautiful, perfect star. Just for me.”

Sugawara blushes at the comparison. It sounds cheesy, but he knows how much Oikawa loves space, loves looking at the stars. It makes him feel important.

“I knew it as soon as we met.”

It’s Sugawara that closes the distance between their lips this time, abandoning Oikawa's hand in favor of tangling his fingers in brown locks. He needs to let him know how he feels, needs to communicate it as effectively as possible.

He may still be broken up over Daichi, but Oikawa is there for him. Has held him and comforted him through it, kept him safe away from Daichi. Made him feel loved, important. Made him feel good.

He has to do the same, has to be good for Oikawa. Make him happy. He wants to make him so happy, even if he’d never even considered the thought until recently, of being with him.

“I love you, Koushi. You're so beautiful, all mine.”

He breathes against his lips, dazed by the kiss and Oikawa's sweet words.

“All yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments, let ne know your thoughts!


End file.
